


And Dive In Deep

by Jaune



Series: Haunting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune/pseuds/Jaune
Summary: Post Infinity War Sterek.





	And Dive In Deep

"--and then Scott said--"

Stiles cuts off as Derek's head snaps up, no longer looking into the cauldron. Whatever he could find there doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is Stiles the pretty spark, Stiles’ plush mouth'--hanging lewdly agape--and that scent, sharp as pine and warm as home, that just won't leave Derek alone. And Derek feels, suddenly, that the four feet between him and Stiles is too far: it's miles, it's leagues, it's fucking deserts long. 

Derek is rounding the cauldron before he notices he's even moved, before he can stop himself--and that's dangerous, so dangerous, he can't ever lose control--and he knows that if Stiles flinches back this time it will break him. It'll break Derek and whatever is left Derek's heart and whatever is between them and whatever it could have become. He knows--and then he doesn't know, because Stiles may have stopped speaking but he isn't flinching back. Stiles has opened his arms wide, and Derek can't slow down. His chest meets Stiles' and there's a sound of them colliding, unstoppable body to immovable object and really, Derek thinks it should be louder. It should be deafening. It feels deafening.

The shock of the feeling vibrates through him with so much intensity, when Derek comes back down from it he realizes Stiles' hands are in his hair. They're cupping the back of his head and petting him, frantically trying to soothe Derek's distress.

Stiles' face is pressed to Derek's sweaty neck and the question he's asking is pressing there, too, "Derek, Derek, what's wrong?" 

And Derek had thought Stiles would flinch from him, had thought he would smell terror in Stiles' scent again, and he had prepared for the world to end that way. Now that it hasn't, it's ending in another way entirely and Derek isn't prepared. Stiles is holding him and burying Derek in that scent instead of running away, and Derek doesn't know what to do now and it's worse. It's worse.

And Derek knows he has to keep silent, can't answer Stiles. He can only take this much and no more, can only take what Stiles has already given him. If he asks for more and Stiles denies him, Derek knows he'll crumble to pieces and those pieces will desiccate to dust.

Derek knows he has to keep silent because, for all that everyone says he never talks, Derek wants to answer Stiles. When Stiles asks, he wants to say, 'I don't know.'

What's _'wrong'_?

Derek wants to answer, 'It's your scent, it's your eyes, IT'S YOU.'

Derek wants to answer, 'You were too far away and I couldn't take it anymore.'

But Derek doesn't say that.

Derek doesn't say anything.

He holds onto Stiles until he can't anymore. He holds onto him until he doesn't have hands anymore and Stiles has gasped his name. And then Derek doesn't hear anything else.

Because the Avengers have lost.

Because Thanos has won.

Because Derek... is gone. And the crazy thing? The crazy thing is that Derek didn't even know it was happening. He didn't experience fear or shock or regret. Derek crumbled to ash and didn't feel a thing because he's felt like ash ever since Kate lit his home on fire and burned everyone he loved to ash. Derek has always been ash, on the inside.

And now Stiles is covered in Derek, again. He's covered in his sourwolf. Not in wolf form, not in man form, not even in blanket form like that one time on a shared sleeping cot because the house was overcrowded. He's covered in Derek, but--

Stiles is alone.

Because the Avengers... 

Failed.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Infinity War left me with some unresolved feelings.


End file.
